Dancing with Tears in my Eyes  SongFic
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: Just a song-fic on Hermione and Bellatrix. I was listening to Kesha's song Dancing with Tears in My Eyes and I decided to do the song-fic. I hope you enjoy it. It's a Romance and Hurt fic.


Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

_Here We go  
Welcome to my Funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die_

Hermione had been given an assignment to go back in time, back to when the most notorious Death Eater was still human. Bellatrix Lestrange was her assignment; get her away from the Dark Arts and away from The Dark Lord Voldemort. Of course she had fallen for the Dark Beauty and it had jeopardised her assignment and she was forced to break it off and return back to her own time.

This left a certain Dark Beauty with a broken, neigh, a shattered heart and she had found solace in the form of Lord Voldemort, she had lost most of her sanity and when she started remembering certain things of her time with Hermione, she had questioned it and had even gone to her Lord. When he told her of the Order's plans and how they had sent one of their own to the past, she became infuriated, she had been played and used by someone she had really and truly loved with every fibre of her wicked being.

_Here I go this is my confessional  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die_

Hermione had sent a letter to Bellatrix and had informed her that she had been sent to the past, she told her everything. She ended the letter by confessing her undying love for her and that she wished it had all been true and not full of lies. She told her how sorry she was for breaking her heart and that she hoped she could find it in her to forgive Hermione.

She had received a reply saying that should she ever send a letter to her again, she'd find out the true meaning behind her wickedness. Hermione had completely lost all hope of ever trying to mend a broken love affair.

_I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick it's all my fault_

It was almost four months since her letter had been replied to by Bellatrix, she had subsequently sent another two, but had seen no replies at all. Then finally one night she received an owl with a small note.

_I'll meet you. B_

She couldn't have been any happier. So that night she left the Burrow and waited in the cornfields. She heard a sharp crack further out and followed the sound. She found Bellatrix and she could tell that it wasn't an ambush.

They spoke about everything for a long time before they had kissed. Their hands trailed familiar paths and their fingers stroked places only they knew about. Together the two women slipped into oblivion, their bodies tangled together, their fingers still working wonders upon each other. They found their euphoria three times that night and eventually Bellatrix had left saying she'd try to come back.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it)  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it)  
With every move I die_

Hermione felt sick to her stomach at what she was doing, Albus Dumbledore had asked her to try again with Bellatrix and she had agreed. So with a heavy heart she had gone and seduced Bellatrix over and over again, she could see the old Bellatrix that she had met in the past come through and she could tell the older witch was thinking about her offers of safety with the Order. Hermione had started to lose herself, she was starting to break and Albus knew it. He could see that she was fighting an internal battle because at times it seemed as though she was crying, but when she'd lift her head she'd be fine once again.

He put Hermione in one of the worst positions ever, he told them to look for Horcruxes. Harry, Ron and her had been hunting and hunting, they had destroyed one but had been caught and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix having seen Hermione had told her to play along while she pretended to hurt her. She had accidently cast a not so calm Cruciatus Curse on Hermione and had seen inside her head. She had seen the arguments that Hermione had, had with herself behind closed doors, the silent tears as she'd danced around to the tune of Dumbledore's flute. She had also seen the plan of trapping Bellatrix in a false sense of security.

_When did I become such a hypocrite  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die  
On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die_

Bellatrix had gone rigid and her heart had iced over and shattered into a billion little pieces once again and she looked down at Hermione. Hermione had looked up and could see the hurt swimming in Bellatrix's eyes. She watched has her lover's pain washed over her, she could see her heart shatter once again and it killed her. She lay upon the floor dying on the inside. She'd realised that Bellatrix had found out about her double life and all her lies.

She had finally realised that she had destroyed the one thing she'd never wanted to destroy and that was the love that her and Bellatrix had shared. She was just dancing to Dumbledore's tune and now she was paying for it and pay for it she did. Bellatrix had tortured her until she passed out from the pain. She later woke to see her best friends looking at her with sadness, they knew about Bellatrix, everyone did and they knew that her love, her life had found out and it had caused her death.

_I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick it's all my fault_

Hermione went about on auto-pilot, she had died the night Bellatrix had found out about her lies. She was now an empty shell of a person. She cried every night and she was slowly losing her mind. Each day passed and her friends could see her eyes had no light, no sparkle. She would only ever get it back if Bellatrix could find it in her to love their friend once more.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it)  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it)  
With every move I die_

The battle of Hogwarts had begun and Hermione fought as best as she could, she found solace in the fact that Bellatrix was there, but she was broken much like Hermione was. She ran through the corridors and reached the Great Hall in time to see Bellatrix fire a spell at Molly Weasley and Molly Weasley to fire another spell that struck the love of life in the heart. Bellatrix's eyes found Hermione's and she saw that they held no life, she was lifeless much like she herself was.

She fell to the floor in a heap, Hermione's scream the only thing anyone heard as they watched her run to her lover's body.

_This is it  
And now you're really gone  
this time  
Never once thought  
I'd be in pieces left behind_

Hermione cradled Bellatrix's body and walked out the Hall and into the courtyard where Harry was standing. All around them people watched Hermione walk to the end of the long bridge and collapse to her knees with a scream of pain.

She sobbed and sobbed and yet no one moved a muscle, they all watched her in frozen shock. Never had they seen anyone scream or cry as they had while watching Hermione Granger third member of the Golden Trio, cry and scream over Bellatrix's death.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it)  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it)  
With every move I die_

After prying the cold body of her lover from Hermione's arms, they watched her as she completely lost it. She was broken inside, her heart and soul were dead and she could find nothing left in her the life that she was living. Everyone gasped when she turned around and re-claimed Bellatrix from the Aurors arms. Once her love was secured in her arms she ran as fast as she could with a dead body towards the broken bridge.

With a smile on her face and tears in her now sparkling eyes. Hermione Granger leaped into the air. Anyone who was friends with Hermione either screamed in fright or shouted in horror as she plummeted to the bottom of the rocky cliff.

No one saw the tears that trickled down the Headmaster's cheeks in his shame over putting one of his students in such a terrible predicament as he had done with Hermione.

Hermione had taken her life like her love's life had been taken and she was finally happy.


End file.
